


A Lover's Blade

by Galaxy2bones



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Abuse References, Asshole!Sherlock, But i might do it who knows, Criminal!Sherlock, Gore/violence, M/M, No major character death yet, On Hold, alcholism references, i'm evil i know, punk!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy2bones/pseuds/Galaxy2bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is a young lawyer with a good successful life but once he gets a new case with a punk boy with an attitude and an obsession with the American show friends. Things crackle and spark and John finds out his life might not be as good as he thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Fuck Your Client Okay?

Chapter One

 

John Watson was always a man who believed in rules. It got him through law school, got him graduated at the young age of twenty two years old. It's how he survived, playing by the rules. So, what was a goody goody like John doing sitting against a wall on a street most of the city folk of London called Dirty Punk boulevard. It was street of bars where only goths and punks frequented. John stuck out like a sour thumb compared to the guys who were hanging a few feet away from him.

With his black sweater and navy blue jeans, the only thing that was even close to being punk of him was his black leather jacket. Now why was a man like this in such a area of London? All for clientele. The client's name was Sherlock Holmes. That's when John was brought out of his trance of watching the people scattered outside the bars and loft apartments that surrounded the street's edges, by a puff of smoke being blown in his face. "Well, don't you look spiffy for meeting me after office hours?" Sherlock said in his usual flat tone. Whenever Sherlock spoke he sounded either taunting or bored but it wasn't just that because his voice was rough and very intellectual.

Like maybe underneath the eyeliner and the curly Mohawk that was currently a bright green, he was an intelligent gentleman. "This is how I always dress, I just wear suit at work because I have to. You look...." He paused trying to avoid anything flattering. "Well...you." that was all John could think to describe Sherlock. John had never even saw let alone talked to a punk in real life until he met Sherlock five days ago in his office. How could he think of what to call him as a return compliment. "So, do you think you want to be my lawyer? I realize it's a petty case but, my friend Harry recommended I'd call you." Now I bet you are wondering what Sherlock did to need a lawyer, I'll give you a hint it involves spray paint. Now, I know what you think the cop saw him isn't the case closed then?

That's how it goes for most of these except there was no witness of him doing it only a picture of him in front of the art and caption saying "I think I make it look  
finished more then me filling in the corner would." John sighed. "You did say the reason you can't go to jail is because you would not be able to finish your master's degree at Jonathan Scott School of Art and Technology." He paused taking in who Sherlock said recommended him. "Wait, you know my sister Harry?" The taller one nodded. "Yes, I guess I do. I didn't know she was your sister, I just knew she was my TA for my mixed media painting class. She noticed how I was being less focused in class and asked what was clouding my thoughts. So I told her I might be getting arrested. So, she gave me your business card." John made a sound to indicate he was thinking. "I see, well being I know it's very hard to get into JSSAT, I will take your case. Besides I also am pretty sure if I said no you would just let them arrest you. I'm surprised you actually called me. You don't seem like someone to trust-" Sherlock cut him off.

"I only called because art means a lot to me. I imagine you would understand, Harry says you love law a lot." John blushed and Sherlock smirked. "Yeah, it's a great thing to be as young as I am and be successful." That was true but it wasn't exactly agreeing he loved his job, he just liked that it kept him alive. "So when is my court date?" Sherlock asked and John yawned. "It's a month from today. May 26th. So, why did you call me and make me drive over here? You obviously can't need me to help you need persuasion so you won't get arrested. It's a petty crime so if you get a lawyer they won't even consider arresting you because that means more court time." Sherlock nodded and smirked. "I called you because I had no one else to call and I figured a young guy like you with a stick up his ass probably needed a break for once. I thought we could watch Friends and get drunk on Jack Daniels. Besides, Harry keeps saying she wants to invite you over but she never does." John blinked and became so wide eyed you would think he was going to explode. "You? You're the eccentric nocturnal roommate my sister is always complaining about? Wow. Look, I'll come but not for you, but for my sister." Sherlock grinned wickedly and slapped John's ass as they walked up the steps to the door to Sherlock's loft building making the shorter man yelp and blush glaring at the taller man like he could light him on fire.

He knew he would regret this he could feel it. "Harry, say hello to my little friend." Sherlock shouted once he unlocked the door. "That joke is so old just put it away before I see it-" Harry gasped and ran over to hug her brother. "John! It's so good to see you. Come on, I just started Friends." John groaned quietly as he got pulled onto the couch. "I'll get the Jack D's bottles from the fridge." Sherlock said disappearing into the kitchen. "I can't believe he's your roommate I only took his case because it would be a quick one, he's such a nuisance." Harry laughed.

"He's actually not that bad, he just was annoying at first because his painting kept me up at night because he barely sleeps. It's fine now though because I sleep with earphones in." She said arranging shot glasses for all three of them. "At first? He's rude, immature and has no respect for boundaries. He slapped my ass on the way up here." His sister cackled. "It's not my fault, your ass deserved it." John sighed and decided to focus his eyes on a full shot glass that was right in front of him hoping it would explode and kill him and the nuisance named Sherlock Holmes. He barely knew the man and he already hated his guts and everything else inside him and anything else that made him able to live. "The drink won't bite just down it, we have already watched a whole episode and you haven't drank a sip." Sherlock said already slurring his worlds a little, he was on his fourth shot. "I'm not going to drink, that would be unfair to my sister, she can't drink more then two shots." Sherlock chuckled putting his arm around John.

"Exactly, you haven't even had one. Besides you probably need to get drunk when you work as a boring lawyer. You know, what since you haven't drank your shot yet if you start drinking it now you have to drink until your wast-" Harry cut him off. "Be nice to him maybe he has law stuff to do in the morning. He's just a-" Sherlock cut her off. "Man with a stick up his ass, a goody goody, a preppy twit?" John groaned he was getting sick of this. "Fine! If it will make you shut up, I will drink my fucking self silly." John shouted as he downed the shot in front of him. "That a boy here, I'll help you, drink this." Sherlock smirked as John took the vodka bottle and downed about half of it in less then one line out of Chandler's mouth. That's when things became more tolerable but also .

John was so drunk he couldn't seem to care when Sherlock laid his head on his lap. He barely even notice that Sherlock was palming him through his jeans. Harry was completely oblivious because Sherlock was doing this with his hands behind his head which of course was on John's lap. "I think I'm gonna go to bed I have to leave for class at 6 am tomorrow, the fun of being a TA." Harry said yawning and fluffing John's hair as she trailed off to her room. Not that he noticed he was too focused on trying to be quiet, it wasn't like he could of just told Sherlock to stop, the asshole would of just said "stop what?" Which would of left him defeated and unable to stop Sherlock. It wasn't like he didn't like it, he just knew that this was a bad idea. He was drunk as heck though so it was hard to say "no" when he felt like his body was screaming "yes".

"Finally." Sherlock lifted his head switched to sit on top of John. "I would of died if she left any later. Now, I can actually do whatever I please to you." John blinked rapidly blushing hard. "No, we can't. You're my client. It would be breaking some moral code." Sherlock groaned as he ground hard on John making a moan escape from his lips. "See, that second reply sounded like a yes. You know you want this, just stop talking and let me do what I do best and fuck you senseless." John wanted to say something but before he could get his drunk mouth open to speak, Sherlock was kissing him hard and slipping in his tongue. Kissing Sherlock wasn't like kissing other guys it was hard and fast and rough especially when Sherlock had two lip rings and a tongue piercing. It wasn't anything John was used to and that both scared him and aroused him. "Let's take this the bedroom this couch is small and only the walls for my bedroom are actually thick. Trust me, when I'm done with you will be screaming and I doubt you want your sister to hear you." John shook his head and gasped giggling out of pure drunkenness as Sherlock picked him up and let him wrap his legs around Sherlock's hips.

Sherlock started sucking at John's collar bone as he began to trail into his room. Once the door was closed John let out a moan he barely realized he was holding in. Once they were on the bed, Sherlock smirked. "Strip. Now." He demanded as he himself began undressing still sitting over John. John did as he was told tossing his clothes onto the floor. "That's better, nothing to compromise me being able to touch you. Wait, actually." Sherlock got up and grabbed something from the pile of clothes on the floor.

"This looks useful." He said as he tied John's hands against a bedpost. John's eyes widened in fear and Sherlock laughed. "Don't worry I'm not into bdsm, I just like to tie my partners hands up sometimes. It come from being overly dominant." John sighed in relief. "I just got scared for a-" Sherlock cut him off. "Shhh. I only want to hear moans come from those pretty lips." John blushed as Sherlock began trailing wet kisses and nips down John's Chest. John took in a sharp breath as Sherlock slowly took John's dick into his mouth.

Sherlock pushed his tongue piercing against John's Slit making precum leak out as John let out a throaty moan. Sherlock chuckled and got up grabbing lube. He came back to bed, he inserted a finger and began sucking again. Sherlock could hear John getting close as he took him in for a third time. Now, also three fingers deep in John. "I think I'm gonna-" Sherlock cut him off. "No, not yet. You'll come when I say so."

He took his fingers out and John whimpered feeling the emptiness. Sherlock got up grabbing a condom off his nightstand. He slipped it on and slicked up his cock. John whined struggling at his restraint. "Sherlock, could you loosen the knot my hands keep rubbing hard against the post." Sherlock laughed. "Of Course." He said as he slowly entered John leaning over the shorter man to adjust the knot.

Once he was done he bottomed out and began fucking John hard making John moan loud enough that Harry probably could hear it if she came out to go the bathroom right now. Not that John could care or even try to think of who could be hearing him. All he could think of was how overwhelming the whole situation was.  
"I'm gonna let you cum soon, okay?" John nodded as Sherlock pulled out. "I'm gonna untie you now, okay?" Again John nodded as Sherlock untied him.

"I'm gonna let you cum only when I'm going to do it too. Okay?" Sherlock took John's cock and began moving his hand up and down. John followed in turn and within three jerks they were both cumming. Loud moans and one in unison sigh filled the room as Sherlock fell back against the bed. "Come here" Sherlock laughed and turned on his side away from John. "You're an Asshole." Sherlock laughed and turned back over pulling John to him. "Yeah, everyone says that." Sherlock murmured as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Also don't let it get to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short I have finals this week

Chapter Two

 

There's only two ways to handle accidentally sleeping with a friend, co-worker or client. One: Bolt and act like nothing happened or two: Stay and be calm, act like its no big deal. John did nothing close to either of these. When John awoke his first word was shit. "Shit. Shit. Shit." would be the exact thing he whispered to himself when he woke rushing clothes onto his body. He tied his a tie and then again swore when he saw the time. 

It was 5:45am, his body awoke way early being so used to waking at that time for his job. He decided he would make breakfast for everyone since he was starving and doubted he was the only one hung over. By the time he finished making French toast, hot tea and omelettes, it was 6:30 am. That's when he heard a yawn "Well, I know you didn't sleep on the couch. There's no folded blanket with a pillow on top at either side." Harry patted his shoulder and he blushed and glared at her making her giggle. "Lucky you. Put his plate in the fridge he won't be up until 12 pm or 4 pm." John nodded and started to do as she said but stopped when he heard "You made me breakfast? how sweet." Come from those damned lips of the man he hated but also could get a raging hard-on for.

"You're welcome but just know, that what happened last night will not happen again. I was drunk." Sherlock laughed. "Is that you trying to convince yourself that you don't think I'm even a cent of hot? I hope so, because you aren't convincing me or your sister." John Glared at him. "Piss off." He quipped as he ate his meal "It's not like us fucking every once in a while would make case work awkward. Hell, it make it funner." Sherlock slipped his arms around John's waist from behind and put hid head on his left shoulder. "Imagine it sucking me off against your desk. You know you want it." He whispered and groped John's crotch earning a gasp making him chuckle as he put his dish in the sink. "Wanna know why I called you and didn't just go to the bar and picked up a random. You're a challenge, you've got spunk." Sherlock said as he went off to take a shower. "Well too bad for him. I'm dropping his case. Then he'll have no challenge." John said as he grabbed his keys and slammed the door running down the stairs.

"Shit. I didn't bring enough money for a cab back." John said as he dialled his roommate's number. "Yes, Hello. Mycroft, I'm sorry to bother you but I need a ride home. I'm at uh.....my sister's apartment. Don't ask me why! I'm just here. It's on the stupid street with all the punk bars. I'm standing outside." He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. His roommate was there within 15 minutes. "Hey, This is the same building my brother lives in." John's eyes widened as he got in shotgun. "Really? What's his name again?" Mycroft perked an eyebrow. "Sherlock, why?" John cursed under his breath. "No reason." John said looking away so his roommate couldn't see he was blushing. 

Blushing over the realisation that he just had a one night stand by accident with his roommate's fucking brother. This didn't keep Mycroft from knowing what happened though, Mycroft scoffed. "Wait, you didn't accidentally sleep with my brother did you?" Mycroft paused but realised John wasn't going to admit it even if he did. "I'm not even gonna ask how it happened because I know you won't tell me that either." After that not a word was said until they were five minutes away from the apartment they shared. "He's my current client." John said quietly trying to keep things silent. "Tell me you won't drop the case at least. He's a good kid he just has bad habits because he had a bad childhood being an outsider and all. He's getting better though. I couldn't bare to see him go to jail over selling drugs or spray art." John sighed.

"I can't keep the case. He's terrible. For Christ sakes, he's rude, demanding and he sexually harasses me every five minutes. How is he a good kid?" John shouted as they started walking up the stairs to their apartment. "He's smart and really artistic, he actually not that bad. He only seems like that because he's only nice to his friends. To him right now you're just a toy." Mycroft unlocked their door as John groaned. "Who cares? I'm dropping the case. He's just too much." John said throwing his coat off and slamming his door. "Just know if he goes to jail. You have to move out within 30 days of me finding out he's in jail." Mycroft said through the door. "Fine!" John screamed. If only he knew what his actions would cause.

That Sherlock would call everyday pleading him to take the case back. It sounds excessive but John was a law prodigy. The best lawyer in town and fifth best in the London. Still John wouldn't give until he got a call that Sunday. "Hello, John I know your home. Please answer. I've done something really bad. I got caught and they say I'm going to go to jail for four years. I can't go to jail I'll lose my recognition even if they accept when I get back. It will take me months before I'm selling my paintings again. Please just pick up the phone. Please." Sherlock practically cried into the phone and John cracked. He picked up the phone. "What did you do?" He asked and Sherlock sniffled.

"I got caught selling drugs..to minor. Don't get yell please. I didn't know the kid was a minor." Sherlock rambled off and John sighed. "I can get you out of this but not scot-free. You'll have to do community service." Sherlock squealed and John groaned but laughed. "Thank you I'll do anything." John laughed again. "Don't say that just yet. I'm only gonna agree to take your case back on one condition. You have to stop being so rude. No sexual harassment. Got it?" Sherlock sighed. "Yes, I promise I won't be a nuisance anymore. Please just get me out of going to jail." Sherlock paused and John decided he must be finished. "Meet me in my office at 8 am tomorrow okay? We'll talk then. Good night." John closed his phone and practically fell on his bed. 

He couldn't tell right now if this was Sherlock toying him or if sherlock actually cared about his art this much. He wouldn't know until tomorrow.


	3. Do You Know How to Listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so filler I'm having a big thing happen next chapter. So be ready ok? Also it's not too filler bc there's a foreshadowing thing. We'll see if you can find it ;) cx enjoy!

Chapter Three

Mycroft heard a knock on his door and sighed "Come in, John." he said. "So, I'm taking back his case, he's done something worse though. He got caught selling drugs to some teen burnouts. I'm about go have a meeting with him. I just thought you should know." John said and Mycroft laughed. "You talk like your asking me to approve of your marriage, loosen up. World, knows you need to." John rolled his eyes and waved him off as he closed the door and left for his office. When he walked in he was surprised at what he saw Sherlock was already waiting inside. "Wow. You're 30 minutes early. Surprising since my sister Harry calls you nocturnal." Sherlock laughed and got out his paperwork. "I can get up in the morning but I just choose not to." John nodded.

"So, tell me why were you selling drugs in the first place." Sherlock sighed but smiled and John noticed it. Noticed how much different this encounter was from when they first met, he really was trying his best to keep his promise. "The stress I had over the possibility of me going to jail or even just probation. The thought of it all scared me. So, I over thought it all, let it get to my head. I couldn't paint I was so stressed. So, I did the first thing I could think of to make money and I sold drugs, more than usual. It was a set up though and I got caught. My court date is the same though. That's what they told me." John nodded and gave Sherlock's twitching hand a pat. "Sherlock, it's okay. That paint thing all it would of got you was community service. This though, it's like they said four years. I promise I will make sure that this isn't a said and done case, it's your first run in with the police. The most they will give you once were at court is probation or a bunch of community service." Sherlock visibly relaxed hearing this. "I'm sorry, I overreact easily. I have my guard up at all times....I always have." John nodded knowingly. He knew not to pry the man was struggling enough to be proper. 

"You know, you can be yourself. When I had you make the promise it really was only counting the sexual harassment. I mean yeah the way you act is pretty intense but it's like Mycroft says I need to loosen up." Sherlock's eyes widened. "Wait, your my brother's roommate?" Sherlock was surprised, he knew that Mycroft barely mentioned him but he didn't think that because of that if he ever accidentally met him that he wouldn't know it. "Yes, I'm great to live with unlike you." John said toying with Sherlock. It was crazy how easy it was to relax and forget the stress of life when he just stopped thinking so much. "Oh, I'm not that bad. I'm just an adjustment. Maybe if you let me take you out for tea tomorrow you could learn that. Come on I know Mycroft ditched you for weekly tea. I can replace him this week." John blushed and sighed. 

He hoped he wasn't gonna regret telling the man to not be so well not-Sherlock. "Sherlock...." He paused and Sherlock interjected. "Just as friends. I promise no funny business, we can just sit and drink tea and watch friends on my tablet." John nodded and relaxed. "It's not like I have anything else to do. Being that's when I always have tea with Mycroft." Sherlock smirked. "It's not like you could resist the  
opportunity of seeing me." John laughed and rolled his eyes. "You will need my cell number then." John slide a piece of paper across his desk and Sherlock took it and put it in his pocket. "See you tomorrow then, shortstack." 

John's first instinct was to glare which he tried to resist giving him the face of a forgiving gremlin making Sherlock have to stifle a laugh. "You're so cute when you're mad." Sherlock said laughing as he waved off John while entering the elevator. Once the elevate closed John sighed relieved, but also a little happy. Happy that maybe Mycroft is right and the kid isn't so bad, John laughed. Kid, he was the same age as the guy probably. He still knew he was wiser and much more mature then Sherlock though. 

The kid might not be too bad but John knew right when the case was over this would be over too. Whatever this was. Sherlock might of been tolerable today but that's it, tolerable. That's what he told himself anyway. He was doing this act just to keep out of jail. 

The offer to go out is to leash John, so he can be able to use John when the case is over. John only said yes because if he didn't he knew the twit would just call him on his home phone until he said yes. It's what pricks like him do live for sex and try to define their life with it because it's legal unlike drugs. Sadly, if he wanted a place to live he had to keep the case. This month was going to slow and miserable but all fun and games for Sherlock Holmes, the man child. Sherlock was even smiling while waiting for the elevator to get to the bottom, he was an odd sight against the well dressed and groomed men and women in the elevator with him. 

Not that he noticed with Dead Kennedys filling his ears and a phone in his hand, he was in own world. So, when a woman who looked about 25 tapped his shoulder, Sherlock was startled, he flinched but took out an earbud. "Yes?" He replied still leaning against the wall eyes focused on the game he was currently playing. "Hi, are you Sherlock?" She asked and he nodded looking at her now. "What's it to you?" He asked and she grit her teeth slightly. "I'm Mary, John's secretary. It's nice to meet you Mr. Holmes." He nodded looking down at her, she was much smaller then him but average for a woman. "Uh...you too. I guess I'll see you around?" She nodded and he waved her off as he left the elevator walking away from her to avoid further conversation. He was only gonna be nice to John and only was gonna do if it kept John in hands length.

Boys like him were uncharted territory. He loved taboo, going against the record was his specialty.

(9 hours later, 16:34)

"So, what's the deal with your case?" Sherlock's friend Molly asked passing a cigarette to him. They were both currently on break from working at Hudson's Cafe a gothic restaurant owned by their mixed media art class teacher Ms.Hudson. "He took it back, just had to pull out the sobs. I even got him to agree to hang out tomorrow." She laughed blowing smoke in the face of two preppy girls passing by the girls coughed and she smirked. "Glad, I'm not only one who loves fucking with society. What does your roommate think of what you're doing?" He laughed and put out his cigarette. "She doesn't know I'm using him, she thinks what happened was a one night stand. You my darling know I'm never that nice to men like him though. If she did find out I'd be kicked out, especially if I had him in the palm of my hand, I usually don't let it get that far unless well you know." Mary nodded throwing back her long Crimson hair that was currently a mess of dreads and braids. She didn't actually know but she knew if it was her business she would know. 

 

"You should bring him here tomorrow at lunch, I'm working tomorrow. I'd love to help annoy the boy but still keep him on leash for you, don't need to make him run off pissed. I'd hate to see a genius like you in Jail." Sherlock chuckled. "That's sweet. Here come on, I think our break time is up." He said walking back inside the restaurant. John wasn't having a great time like Sherlock though. John was busy trying to figure out a case with his friend Lestrade. John wasn't a lawyer on the case but that didn't matter to Lestrade. Lestrade never worked with his partner he would rather call his best friend John. 

"So, the guy seems to kill people that are desperate in some way. I can't seem to find a pattern but I know the kills are done by the same person because all of them have an x cut into there left wrist and the body is always left in plain sight, evidence free." John nodded looking over the pictures. "Why do you think they're desperate?" John asked and Lestrade laughed. "It's a guess, the people all have no one wanting to kill them so maybe they have something that makes the suspect want them dead. Something luring the person to them. Like an obsession." John yawn and made a sound of thinking. "I see. A common thing with murders is that they target people they can overpower in some way. It seems it would be an emotional desperation because these kills are all very clean. No weapons. Y'know it's weird how the press call him the pirate just because he puts X's on his victims. Just pirate. Hmmm. Sadly there is no evidence only an easy way to know his motives. The guy is good for having just started. I really hope we catch him before it hits double digits. Anyways, I'm sorry Lestrade but I think we should stop for the night. I have to get home and make dinner for me and my roommate, since tonight is one of my nights for cooking. I'll see you later." Lestrade nodded and sighed. "I hate cases like this. Tell Mycroft that I'll pick him up tomorrow okay?" Lestrade said getting in his car and leaving. John didn't hate being an unpaid assistant to his friend but it did leave John unable to make plans because he didn't want to have to tell his friend he can't help him on a case. 

Sure, the guy had a partner but he never actually worked with him. Unless he had to. John yawned as he flagged down a cab. "Griffith St please." He said as he sat in the cab. He wasn't the only passenger though in the cab with him was...Sherlock. "Hello, friend." Sherlock said smirking and John groaned. "And where are you going?" John asked not wanting to talk to him but also not wanting to hear him toy with him while ignoring the man. 

"Home, I just got off work. You should come over Harry is coo-" John cut him off surprising Sherlock. "I'm on cooking duty tonight, I can't. I also don't want what happened last time to happen again. So don't expect me over ever again." John said this and Sherlock laughed but kept quiet. Even if he wanted so much to just squeeze John leg and lean over and whisper dirty things in his ear. He also didn't want jail time though do he looked away staying silent.

Not even saying goodbye once John was dropped off. Once dinner was done and both him and Mycroft were sitting watching TV, John let out a long awaited sigh. "Y'know this morning I thought maybe you were right, maybe this guy isn't so bad. I was wrong to think that though because the minute I tried to be nice to him. He proved he was still an ass. He's keeping the deal up though. He hasn't tried anything which makes the case a little easier. I unfortunately agreed to have lunch with him tomorrow though. I- he just was so good, this morning. It was all a ploy though, the little shit. Sadly I have to go to lunch with now though because I'm a idiot." Mycroft laughed patting John's shoulder as he went to put his dish away. "You are basically the grinch of everything you know that. No wonder Sherlock choose you as his next toy. You aren't like his others, you are actually a challenge." Mycroft said earning a glare and a door slam from John as John retreated to his room to watch friends until he passed out.


	4. Alochol isn't a good idea, John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, sorry it's late as heck I procrastinated a lot this weekend . Don't worry though I won't be late nxt week because I got everything planned for that chapter already since the surprise got so long that it had to be put into two chapters so you get two chapters of smut . Also I just realised I had the time messed up in chapter one and two. I put American time due to the fact that sadly I am British and I go by euro time but I live in America bc of my family so I get crap mixed up sometimes because I'm so used to having to correct myself when telling someone the time. Also if you get the song refs and shit I love you ok?

Chapter four

John tapped his in frustration "Of course he's late. I knew I shouldn't of done this but I already agreed and I left all my money for lunch at home because Mycroft always pays for it because he won't let people do things for him ever." John thought out loud to himself as he sighed in both frustration and relief as Sherlock came into his view...on a motorcycle. "Hey, sorry if I'm late. I just woke up like 40 minutes ago." Even if Sherlock didn't say this it be quite obvious he just awoke when his hair which was still a bright green with black streaks but instead of being gelled to stay up it was falling to his right and curling around his face and his face was eyeliner free and he only wore old ripped skinny jean that were a Gray black with a tight long sleeve dark navy blue/black plaid button up and a black tank top that had A paint stain handprint that was the only bright part of his outfit. "Yeah, that's pretty obvious. You have a helmet for me right?" John asked and Sherlock laughed chucked his helmet at John. "Wear mine, my hair is still damp so I needs to air dry anyway. Road wind will get that done fast." John rolled his eyes and snapped on the helmet. "Fine I don't care as long as I'm safe." Sherlock laughed. "Then you wouldn't have a case or anyone to pay for your lunch today." John sighed and let his arms wrap around Sherlock from behind. 

"Okay, you only can crash after you've paid for my lunch. Now let's go I'm starving." Sherlock laughed making sure to start fast to scare the shit out of John and then slow down after the first traffic light. "Where are we going?" John shouted over the mixture of engine and punk rock coming through the bike 's radio. "Hudson's cafe I work their everyday but today of course. So we'll get a discount." John groaned knowing if an ass like Sherlock worked at this place that this was not going to be fun. God, he was an idiot. "Oh don't be such a grouch its a nice place. If it wasn't us punk kids wouldn't have a job at the place." Sherlock said as he let the kickstand off and parked the motorcycle. "It's not like it matters I'm only off for an hour due to the fact your case is an easy one and everyone at my firm loves me." John said as a girl with curly green hair took their coffee orders.

"Want a table or a couch debby downer?" Sherlock asked John and he shrugged. "Alright then, how about the couch over there?" Sherlock asked grabbing the drinks. "You do realise I would have to lay on top of you for us to both watch friends on your tablet?" John asked and Sherlock laughed. "What? John seriously? I said friends. You being in my lap doesn't mean I'm gonna use your position to use you. You think I actually don't value my art and that I'm gonna risk my job, my life just so I can fuck you over. I might seem like a idiot but I'm not. I'll promise you that. Now just chill. I'm not gonna try shit. alright?" Sherlock said as he layed on the couch and padded his chest to emphasise that John needs to just chill and lay down. "You're on break stop acting like your overwhelmed at work or something." John sighed and layed down trying to make a pillow out of Sherlock's chest. "Hey Sherlock! Oh my god. Wait are you John? He never told me how adorable you are!" A girl in a Wednesday Adams dress and cat face stockings beamed. 

"Um thanks. I am John and you are?" John asked and she giggled making her Crimson dreaded pigtails bounce hazardously . "I'm Molly, I work with Sherlock here. It was nice to meet you but I'm on break and I need a smoke. You boys have fun. Fuck him good for me, John." She winked and began lighting her cigarette as she trailed away in her bright turquoise pumps out the side exit to the alleyway. "What did you tell her?" John asked now turning a little so he could face Sherlock, who laughed at his question. "I simply told her what happened how her mind uses that information to infer things is beyond my control. Not that I wouldn't mind if you as she said 'fucked me good.' " John swatted at him but being the only strength he had was his brain it did nothing. "I would say something at your comment except technically it was not sexual harassment because there was no force. So you're off the hook for this time." Sherlock chuckled and pressed play on his tablet handing an earphone to John who put it in his ear and sighed as he got comfortable again. It was hard to stay mad when Chandler was being his usual perfection on the little screen called a tablet.

"He's my favourite." John said and Sherlock knew he meant Chandler. "I think Phoebe is mine she's just so fun and free." John nodded and Sherlock rolled his eyes knowing John was judging what he just said. He didn't care though because he knew that even if John hated him that he was enjoying himself all because of a show about characters who had totally different lives from the two of them. "Sherlock, can I ask you something?" John asked nervously as they walked toward the motorcycle. "What is it?" Sherlock said raising an eyebrow he never saw John so nervous that he was bouncing his house keys haphazardly. "How did you know you wanted to do art? I'm just curious because yeah I'm good at law but....I don't really know if I want to do it forever I just know it's all I know. I mean I'm amazing at it but I don't really enjoy it. Y'know just forget I asked its stupid it's not like I can just do your case and then quit and go 'find myself' " he said doing air quotes do he could have a reason to move his hands. 

"John, I'm not the guy to ask the only reason I actually pursued art was because my brother was taking it at the time and then when I got the paint brush in my hand and I just knew, while Mycroft just drop the class and became a government worker. It's not like I became Phoebe trying a million things a month. Maybe talk to your sister. maybe your just not enjoying your job because you haven't had that many hard cases yet. Just see what happens and if you still feel the same start trying new things. Don't quit your job right away, just keep it until you figure things out. That's all I can think of but like I said I'm not the man to ask really." John nodded but still looked pretty stressed. This would pass it always does hell randomly panic that his life is too boring and then he would let it go. One day he'd stop worrying so much. He hoped anyway. "Alright here you are, if you want I can drive you home do you don't have to get a cab." Sherlock asked, it wasn't like him but Sherlock felt a little worried about John. He didn't want him doing something crazy and leaving him having to find a new lawyer that would not even want to work for him because his appearance and get him to agree to going to jail.

"Uh...Sure. I get off at 20 hundred today because I have to reorganise some old cases with my secretary because we're being checked over by someone of the Supreme Court or something. I can't remember what the person is." Sherlock cursed under his breath but smiled. "That's fine, I'll see you then okay?" John nodded at him and rolled his eyes once Sherlock was unable to see. "Weirdo." He mumbled as he pushed the up button for the elevator. It was stupid but as John stood alone in the elevator all he could think about is how if he agreed to Sherlock's preposition that he could be propped against an elevator wall making out like with Sherlock like they were stupid teenagers. He hated the man but he knew that his dick didn't give a shit about that. Which was another thing he really hated because he knew that wasn't the type to fool around especially with a guy like him. 

He just couldn't shake how much he just wanted to say fuck it and let himself be a toy for Sherlock. He was glad to see his secretary with a million folders sprawled across her desk, he laughed. Just we needed to forget about the stupidly hot man with bright green hair. "There's trouble in your eyes tell me what's wrong while we go through cases we both know look fine." John laughed and told her what happened not leaving out a detail. "John, you're a sensitive guy. I wouldn't do it even if as you say being around him is even hard because you just want to lay on your office floor and let him do anything his amazing hands want to. You've only had the case for one and half weeks. You're just overwhelmed because he's hot and well not the kind of guy you hang out with usually let alone had the hots for. It's obvious he's just a jerk. It's not like shit could work out into a real thing just because you both love the show friends. I'm only giving advice though if you think it's a good idea then go do it. It will only be your fault if things become messy. Just be careful. You're a great guy don't let yourself be used by some loser." Mary said and John laughed. "I understand what you're saying and you're right and wrong. So I'm going to let fate decide and if he breaks and tries do something I'll go for it if he does nothing then nothing will happen and this will just be another case." She nodded and sighed. "About the other thing, maybe try doing new hobbies maybe you are right and this not what you want to do. I mean your dad was a lawyer and your mother, a detective. You we're influenced, hell! forced into criminal justice. No offence but your parents were always very pushy to me. I mean you don't talk to them anymore for a reason right? That's why you're living with a roommate and not in an apartment of your own with them sending you extra money. They're crazy Christians. You knew and I knew you were gay by third grade. They didn't know though because to them they make perfect children. Stop living in their shoes. Sherlock is smart though you should keep this job until you find the job you want. That and if this is just a tiff then you can just get over it and listen to me tell you about a client like I'm in love with them because for some reason I love being a law secretary. Also I have a thing about noticing something cute about everyone I meet like your thing is how you bite the tip of your tongue when your thinking really hard." John laughed as he stacked the last case on the shelf. "Done. Time flew huh? Anyway fate's picking me up so I must go wait." Mary laughed. 

"So now we're calling him Fate now?" John nodded. "Until Fate tells me why he's in my life, yea were calling him fate." She rolled her eyes and John laughed as he watched the elevator closed leaving Mary to close up on her own. John was surprised to see Sherlock already waiting next to a cab. "Wait...why are we taking a cab if you are just giving me a ride home?" John and Sherlock laughed and hiccuped making him giggle. "I'm very drunk on tequila and rum because today was Molly's birthday I was only able to leave because I told her I was picking you up and to her that means I'm horny because I'm drunk. Which lucky for me is a good enough reason to her for yo leave early. I am drunk but horny? Not yet not that I would mind if you changed that sadly you won't because you are a goody now get in the cab." John blushed and laughed. "I haven't gone to a party in a while maybe instead of going home after a really boring day at work. I could go to the party." Sherlock laid his head back and laughed horrendously.

"You'd stick out like a sore thumb unless you want to drop by my place and borrow my clothes and let me spike your hair a bit and color it. Which I wouldn't mind as long as maybe I'd get something out of it." John's eyes widened and Sherlock stopped him before he could say anything. "John, I'm kidding okay. Seri-" John cut him off. "What do you want?" Sherlock blinked dumbfounded. "John are you sure? I mean you aren't doing this just because....who am I kidding like I give two shits why you're doing this. You know what I want? I want you in every fucking way I can have you." John blushed but before he could object, not that he was going to. Sherlock started kissing him. John let himself get lost in it all just focusing on contact.

That is until the cabby honked telling them they were at Sherlock's apartment. "Come on, let's finish this upstairs." Sherlock said as he pulled John along like he was on a tight leash. "Aren't you eager!" John giggled and raised an eyebrow. "Shut up." Sherlock said as he pushed John up against his front door and began kissing him again as he locked the door. He picked up one of John's legs and John in turn wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist. "When I had to wait a week to even kiss you again I think I'm aloud to be." John laughed as Sherlock kissed down John's jawline and neck, starting by nipping lightly and sucking once he got to John's pulse. 

"We're gonna have to make this quick because she'll except me back by 23 hundred at the latest. So, Sadly I can't do everything I want to do right now. Mostly because I want to see if my hypothesis that you would look so hot dressed as a punk twink." John scoffed as Sherlock started to undo his belt. "I am not a twink!" John shouted but laughed because the wet kisses Sherlock was trailing towards John's cock. "Yeah, but you are a total bottom." John was about to deny that obvious fact but once Sherlock was sucking his cock his mind went blank. All he could focus on was the amazing pleasure of the pressure of Sherlock's tongue piercing. Sherlock's phone vibrated in his pocket and cursed against John's cock making him let out a loud moan. Sherlock got up and kissed John laughing "I just realised were gonna go to a party where everyone is already wasted including me. We not only need to make you punk before we go. I need you drunk or this party is gonna be boring because your just gonna realize this is bad or something. I might be wrong but do you really want to be the only one sober?' John laughed it was weird tasting himself on Sherlock, Salty. Not a bad weird just weird like its new, it kinda felt good because it made him feel like he owned Sherlock in a way. 

"No I don't, how about I drink beer and you finish my cock and then I keep drinking as you find me clothes and shit." Sherlock chuckled. "Are you practicing drunk talk or are you so horny you aren't talking like you have a stick up your ass and it hurts." John rolled his eyes and grabbed a 12 pack from the fridge and started drinking them like he was dehydrated as heck. Sherlock laughed against his cock as John would try not to choke when a moan escaped him as he was trying chug a beer. "I think I'm about-" that all John got out before he started having a hiccup fit that was half hiccup half moan as Sherlock swallowed his cum. "Now let's make you dangerous. Come along young skywalker." John laughed and followed Sherlock into his bedroom. "How extreme are you willing to go?" Sherlock asked old getting a bunch of giggles from a now very tipsy John. 

"Uh.....uh...I don't care!" John beamed downing more beer. "Put this on." Sherlock said throwing a lump of clothes at John as he looked through his spray dye can colors. Once John was dressed Sherlock knew for a fact that he didn't care what it took he was fucking John senseless tonight until he is so exhausted his eyes can barely move. John wore a Social Distortion long sleeve tee with the sleeves ridden up and a bunch of bracelets, also skin tight black jeans that wear holed at the knees and knee high boots. "Holy shit. Once I get your hair done I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to fuck you all the way into next mont's Friday or die from sexual frustration." John laughed and cane over and kissed Sherlock messily. "Later, babe gotta make me look like a totally new person and probably wow your friend Molly." Sherlock laughed as he began spraying John's hair blue and making it spiked and spraying the lower back black because the lower back was too short to spike. 

"Jeez I love it. Let's go before we just fuck for hours and I have to see Molly be pissed at me tomorrow." John chuckled and followed Sherlock downstairs as Sherlock called a cab. "Hudson's plz." He said and closed the the gap thing. "John my lap now, if you're looking that all night we're making out until we get there." John giggled and got on Sherlock's lap. Sherlock immediately starting making out with pulling at John's hair like he was gonna burst if he didn't treat him like his little bitch the whole night, which was kind of the truth. "Johnny Boy! Wow talk about change of vessel. You look like a brand new...person." Molly said sounding like she was mad. "John, she talks in bands and song lyrics when she's drunk just go with it." Sherlock whispered it in his ear licking it and biting making John shiver.


	5. Can You Even Hear Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a bit short i'm sorry.
> 
> Warning:  
> Sex  
> Nightmares

Chapter Five

 

"I found my place and it lives in a bottle and wants these boys to get wasted, get them drinks Derek." Molly told a a pale man with pitch black dreads behind the bar as Sherlock and John took a seat on some bar stools. "Now I don't know about you but I may be meaning that I have a problem and it's called you guys aren't dating." Sherlock practically choked on his vodka. "Molly. You know I don't date. Also this guy hates me he just is so turned on by me he's given up on our deal of me being unable to do anything sexual or even intimate to him." Molly laughed and swatted at Sherlock's right hand. "Yet, this afternoon." John sat there blushing and keeping to himself just watching there conversation but barely paying attention, too drunk to be able to if he wanted to. "Like you don't use every guy or girl you lay eyes on. Y'know except me." She giggled drunkenly and punched his shoulder. "Seriously though, Sherlock. I've started to try dating why don't you?" Sherlock grit his teeth. "You know exactly why. You also know that-" he paused and then finished the rest in Russian.

"He can't know that because he's a fucking lawyer" She sighed and shrugged obviously too drunk to care about what revealing Sherlock's favours he does for people who used to give him free drugs could do to his life. "Maybe he could help you. He is a lawyer with a cop as a best friend and a government worker, your brother." Sherlock got up throwing his fist down shaking the bar, causing a few people to stare and then gasp because no one ever sees Sherlock mad. "I trust no one. Now fuck off." Sherlock said, speaking English again now. "John. Come on, we're leaving." John got up clearly bewildered and oblivious to why Sherlock was so suddenly enraged. "You're lucky you're drunk because if you did this sober. You could be next." Sherlock whispered to Molly before leaving. Who even though she was throughly hammered was now pale with the eyes of a kicked puppy. 

She knew he wasn't joking because no matter how drunk he was he was never violent. If he ever became violent while intoxicated for something petty he wouldn't be able to forgive himself because he would know he fell to his father's level. "Is Everything okay?" John asked as Sherlock called a cab. "Everything is fine, she just having one of her times where she's a venomous drunk. We're not really friends we just hang around the same people. So, when she tries to be a friend to me or give me advice because she sometimes forgets i'm not anyone's friend. Let's just say, it's a good thing no matter how drunk I am I will never wrongfully hurt someone. Now if she said what she said sober. That be a different story." John cocked his head slightly in confusion and a tinge of fear. "Can i know this story and why?" Sherlock groaned as he and John got in the cab. " Haven Grove please. The 3rd set of lofts." Sherlock said to the cabbie who nodded. 

"No you won't because in case you didn't hear my last words. I don't have friends and I definitely do not trust you. Now can we drop this? I'm mad and still quite aroused but I always am around you." John blushed even though Sherlock was always like this it still astonished him when he's so blatant about his sexuality. "Fine." John quipped really too drunk to decide if it would be worth it to ask again when the two of them were sober. Once out of the cab, Sherlock picked up John making him gasp but compliantly wrap his legs around Sherlock's waist and letting his arms lazily drape across his shoulders. "Hi." John said giggling and Sherlock grinned. "Hi." He replied as he began kissing down John's jaw, making his neck with tentative hickies as he unlocked the loft door. Sherlock let John fall out of his grip onto the bed and crawled over to him so that he hovered over John. John giggled and hiccuped as he fell on the bed but stayed silent too drunk to think of something to come out of his mouth other then giggles and hiccups. 

"You are so drunk." Sherlock laughed as he threw off his shirt. John in turn rushed out of his shirt earning a chuckle from Sherlock. Sherlock kissed down John's happy trail continuing as he undid his jeans and unzipped John's or really his boots. John kicked the clothing off nudging it with his foot trying to make it fall off the bed but frowning when he realised he couldn't. Sherlock laughed throwing the items off the bed and kissing John gingerly. "Y'know I think you should consider the punk style, it suits you." John laughed. "Really now? Are you sure about that or do you just want more reasons to justify why i'm too uptight." Sherlock smiled and it was weird because John knew that the only reason he could be smiling is because of him, maybe its the alcohol. 

"Shut up. We both know you only did this because you are having a mid-life crisis. Which is fine. You know my intentions." Sherlock trailed off kissing down John's happy trail again but this time nipping lightly. It wouldn't matter if John was sober or drunk seeing Sherlock with bedroom eyes as he trailed down his chest and began sucking him off. What he didn't expect was for Sherlock to stop right before he got to John's cock. "Want to do something fun?" Sherlock asked eyes full of desire. "Sure." John shrugged and Sherlock grinned sardonically. "One number, 69." Sherlock said and John was suddenly filled with the desire to do anything Sherlock wanted especially that. "Oh god, yes." John said as Sherlock threw off his pants and shoes. 

Once they were both sucking each others cocks Sherlock decided to tease John and play with his balls as he sucked him off earning throaty muffled moans from John as they both edged closer. The whole thing seemed to go in flashes John was so exhausted. That he barely realised himself murmuring as he fell asleep. "Sherlock, i think for some fucked up reason i have crush on you." Sherlock only laughed at this because it wasn't like he cared how John felt. Although he knew in the back of his mind he had to tread these waters lightly because he could get kicked out by harry if John falls for Sherlock and Sherlock breaks his heart. Still, did he really care? Not too much.

When John woke up with a raging headache with Sherlock enveloped around him he practically did a double take. I can't believe I did that yesterday he thought to himself. Yet even though he was in shock of his actions he didn't feel ashamed. Only happy maybe even relieved. "I guess I'll get up and make breakfast." John thought out loud quietly as he began to pull away from Sherlock who only pulled him back. "Stay, please. Don't go daddy. I've missed you." John gave Sherlock's asleep body a quizzical look and sighed.

The kid's having a bad dream, I'll stay until he settles he thought to himself. "No, daddy. Don't please. Look I-" Sherlock's face cringed and he was sweating now. "Stop, please. Why? Please stop." Sherlock was screaming now. "Sherlock! Sherlock! Sherlock!" John shouted as he shook him. Sherlock's eyes popped wide open. "You're okay. Your dad's not here." Sherlock took a few deep breaths. "Sorry you had to witness that. I have them sometimes, have them less now. That was my first one in a while." John nodded.

"I could make tea? That's what my mom did when i had nightmares as a little un'. " Sherlock smirked. "Im not a child but yes I'd love some tea." He replied as he got up snd threw on sweatpants and dried off his sweat with a towel that sat hung upon his desk chair. "Come on, John." Sherlock chipped as he headed out to the kitchen where he found harry making breakfast. "Heard screaming? Another nightmare?" She asked as she got out more stuff to feed Sherlock and John. "Yeah, Don't worry about tea. Hedgehog's got it." John raised an eyebrow. "Hedgehog?" Sherlock nodded "you're small and a prick because you're so uptight." John laughed.

"I wasn't uptight last night. If you didn't notice, twit." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I noticed, do you still feel the same or were you just panicking and decided sex with me was a good relaxer." Harry laughed an gasped mockingly. "Don't break his heart now John. You got him hooked." She said jokingly as she placed french toast and eggs on three plates. "I promise, I wont but i don't know about Sherlock. He's kind of an ass. Oh and yes, Sherlock. I still feel the same." Sherlock laughed. "Really? Do you remember what you said before you fell asleep?" John blushed, he barely remembered last night. "What did I say?" He asked handing Sherlock a cup of tea.

"You said 'Sherlock, i think for some fucked up reason i have crush on you' which I think is hilarious with how much you act like you hate me." John laughed. "I was drunk, I could of said I love unicorns and like to date old men. Doesn't mean its true." John replied as he started eating. "I think you would have to be really wasted to say you date old men." Sherlock said smirking smugly as John ate breakfast trying not to laugh. "That was amazing, thank you harry. John do you want me to drive you home?" Sherlock asked and John shrugged. "As long as I get your helmet so I know I can't die." He replied. "Harry do you hear that cracking, it's my heart." She laughed while John rolled his eyes as they headed outside.

 

"You are such a an ass." John said laughing as they headed to the parking lot. "Hey John, can I ask you to promise me something before I drop you off?" Sherlock asked looking uneasy. "Sure. What is it, weirdo?" John replied "Promise me you will never ask about what my dad did. I know you heard me talking because Harry has heard me talking before when I fell asleep on the couch once and had a nightmare." John smiled comforting. "Of course. I get it. My parents sucked too." John said this so carefree that it took Sherlock back a bit because he was so used to everyone except harry acting like don't care at all it wasn't like Harry cared like a friend she just wasn't an asshole about the whole thing like most people he knew. The rest of the ride was silent except for Social Distortion blaring through the bike's radio speakers. "Sherlock, not everyone is terrible. Remember that." John said before closing the door to his apartment complex. Sherlock smiled but sighed frustratingly. 

Even though John was being nicer, he was annoyed bit because he kind of enjoyed pissing off the little guy. Even that sentence 'Not everyone is terrible.' He doesn't get it. He doesn't understand that it's not like i think everyone is terrible it's that basically no one is nice to me unless I try and be proper and shit, he thought to himself as he drove home. He hoped he would be less frustrated once he woke up again around 1600.


	6. Free Time Quickie Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its filler but next chapter is sizzling with suspense

Chapter Six

Sometimes to learn what to do you have to do what you think is wrong. John's father said these words at his high school graduation. Which was the last time his Father ever spoke to him. He was thinking this sentence over mostly because the sentence explained what he was doing but also didn't because his mind was telling him that him and Sherlock were just a path for pain while his body felt like it couldn't breathe until he saw the man it was ridiculous. That's why when Sherlock asked him what made him change his mind. He simply said this:

"Because even though You frustrate me and annoy me. I still somehow thought of you fucking me against the elevator wall after you dropped me off at work yesterday."

This sentence took Sherlock aback and even made him stop a foot before the crosswalk at the stop light. "Are you always like this and I didn't notice because you were so sour too me at first?" He asked and John laughed. He didn't know how this arrangement he now has agreed to was going to work but he didn't care if it meant he could stop the headaches he was getting from sexual frustration. "Yes, pretty much. I wasn't always. It kind didn't happen until college because of my overbearing parents." Sherlock nodded as he parked to drop off John at work. "Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you whenever unless you want to ditch Mycroft for lunch?" Sherlock asked winking and John blushed rolling his eyes. "I'll think about it. You'll just have to drop by see if I'm waiting." John waved him off smirking.

He had totally no clue what he was doing with his life and he didn't even know if he cared right now. Mary raised an eyebrow at him and John cursed under his breath, he was wearing Sherlock's clothes which were not big due to the fact he bought all of his skinny jeans short because he always wore boots. It wasn't like he was going to wear what he wore yesterday to work but this wasn't too much better except for hygiene-wise. "Sharing Clothes? It's a good thing you guys don't work together. You would be fired so fast." John laughed rolling his eyes. "Shut up, I'm Hungover. I have enough to deal with. When's Mr.Important getting here?" He asked earning a snicker from Mary. "In an hour. So, we're sitting ducks. Shit, we still will be when he gets here. You should call your master see if he wants a quickie, Puppy Eyes." John laughed and rolled his eyes. 

It wasn't a bad idea, except for he would have to fix his desk afterwards. He really loved right now that unlike the law offices on TV. Their firm had no window walls. Complete Privacy. The doors for each office had a deadbolt and a knob lock. God, did he love his job right now. One Phone Call, was all it would take.

"Would it be bad if I actually did that?" John asked Mary and she barked a laugh. "Honey? You're parents hated me. Don't ask thee 'Bad Influence' if you should fuck another 'Bad Influence'." She said using air quotes and over-emphasising thee to which John shrugged, laughing. "I guess I'm getting my phone out then. See what fate wants me to do." She rolled her eyes and fretted her hands like she was drying them except she wasn't, she was telling John to shoo and winking. Oh boy. No one was on his mind's side. No one.

"Hello..oh Hi sis. Well, can you wake him? He'll be happy when hears what I have to say though so just do it. Please? Thank You." John waited as Harry woke up the Sherlock who had just fell asleep probably. "What do you want?" A sleepy Sherlock groaned. "Well, Mr.Important doesn't get here for an hour and Mary just gave me an idea since I have nothing to do for the next hour thought maybe you could come over and maybe fuck me sober for once." Sherlock laughed and yawned. "Just hearing you say that could drive me insane." John smiled blushing and Mary gasped realising who he was whispering to. "I will see you soon then." John said closing his phone. "Seriously John I was joking! What is this man doing to you? You aren't like in lo-" John cut her off. 

"No. I just what you said last night got me thinking. Maybe to find out what makes me happy in life I have to be a little crazy." She laughed. "John. You know I thought you were joking when you said you were gonna actually do a friends with benefits arrangement or really a frenemies with benefits arrangement. I guess I was though, good for you! Just don't get your heart invested. It's like I told you last night...you're sensitive under all that control." John laughed. "That guy annoys me way too much for me to fall for him." Mary rolled her eyes. "Isn't that what Harry used to say before her and claire dated?" John flipped her off and went to his office to wait. Not that he would have to wait long because once he kicked his feet up Sherlock was walking in the door in a thick leather jacket, a tank and the most trashed skinny jeans John had ever seen. Jeez his hair was nuts making him look like he had a side shave and not a mohawk. 

"Someone looks like they hurried here." John said smirking as Sherlock walked in his office. "Yeah, but I bet that makes you even more ready for me to fuck you senseless." Sherlock said as he cornered John. "Now, if you are starting to think this a bad idea you better say it now because if you freak during this I am going to jerk off in front of you just to show you what you're missing. Okay?" John laughed. "I just might chicken out to see that." Sherlock laughed, "Fuck you." He said as he kissed John pushing him against the wall more and picking up his left leg making the shorter man hook himself on Sherlock with his legs. "Wait. Let me lock my door. Just in case." Sherlock sighed and backed up letting John fall off him. 

Right when John finished locking the door Sherlock picked him up and pushed him up against earning a yelp from the smaller man. "Aren't you eager?" John teased smirking, "You did say we had an hour." Sherlock checks his watch. "Well, we have 45 minutes now." John bites his lip. "Oh." Sherlock laughed and started kissing John again, now undressing him as well. "Sherlock, I want.." John paused and Sherlock smirked nipping at John's neck. "What, baby?" He said as he kept biting and sucking at his neck. 

"I want...to suck...your cock." John murmured between quiet moans. The doors may lock but the walls aren't sound proof. "Oh, really now?" Sherlock teased smirking, "I'll have to let you down then. It be fun see you beg on your knees for it. Lucky for me we have time for that. 35 minutes." Sherlock said as he backed off letting John fall off him. "Are you really gonna make me beg?" John asked letting his head lay on Sherlock's shoulder. "Yes. I am." Sherlock smirked and John blushed. "I hate you." John murmured and Sherlock laughed. "Just know i'm only gonna yes if you beg on your knees." Sherlock leaned against John's desk smiling sardonically down at john who was now on his knees. 

"Wait..Sherlock. Can I ask you something?" Sherlock sighed. "What is it?" He let his hands grip the desktop for better balance. "This thing you have with dominance...is it like..." Sherlock cut him off laughing. "I'm making you beg to frustrate you. The tie thing is just something i like to do sometimes. I'm not 50 Shades of fucked up okay....well, I'm 50 shades of fucked up just not like that. It's why i like black better then grey." John laughed and shook his head leaning against Sherlock's crotch. "Please..." John murmured unbuttoning Sherlock's Jeans. "Gotta do better then a please. 33 minutes." Sherlock smirked but did a sharp intake of breath when John licks the tent in Sherlock's boxers. 

"Please." John pleaded again, "You're so close to permission. 30 minutes" Sherlock said smirking cynical as ever. "You're such an ass." John laughed as he unbuttoned Sherlock's boxers. "Please." He pleaded again playing with Sherlock's balls. "So close just have to say the whole thing." John laughed sighing. "William Scott Sherlock Fucking Williams can I please suck your cock." Sherlock smirked smugly. "Yes." John licked up Sherlock's member and laughed "Good because I was gonna do it even if you said No." Sherlock laughed as he began sucking Sherlock off.

Sherlock but his lip keeping his moans quiet as he could. "Jeez...You're good at this for being so uptight." John laughed against his length which he didn't expect making him let out a moan which lucky for him was not load...but still not quiet. John decided since Sherlock made him beg he was gonna make sure Sherlock's pleasure is so good it's painful to try and moan quietly. So he started playing with his balls and twisting Sherlock's left nipple. "Holy fuck. I guess it's good Iz won't last long like this because. 15 minutes." Sherlock cursed between quiet moans as he checked his watch. 

His other hand held in John's short hair. John laughed again and Sherlock had to hold his breath not to moan loudly. John began sucking faster now making Sherlock broken with pleasure as he let out a normal voice level moan. God so help he had this much control if only he had it for his addiction. "I'm...gonna...cum." Sherlock said between strained moans as he came and John swallowed not caring at all about the salty taste. Sherlock pulled up his pants and buttoned them.

"I'm gonna have to make you beg more often." Sherlock laughed smirking and John rolled his eyes. "Fuck off." He spat but smiled. "Now, go the guy could be here any minute." John said pushing Sherlock out his office. "No goodbye kiss?" Sherlock asked whispering and John groaned. "You know I can't. They could take me off your case if this gets out." Sherlock sighed. 

"Too bad. See you at lunch then. maybe?" John nodded and Sherlock left. "Don't worry no one heard anything." Mary said patting John's shoulder as she went to use the restroom.


	7. Toxic Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Blood, gore, and smut ;)
> 
> Oh and a big surprise if you didn't catch my foreshadowing.

Chapter Seven

"John, I can't really talk right now what's up?" Sherlock said picking up the phone as he sharpened his knives. "What am I doing? Oh, just painting.." He said as he laid put his knives and washed them with alcohol. "Ok. I'll see you then." Sherlock said as he closed his phone. "It's good thing you haven't woken up yet." Sherlock said laughing at the passed out man that was on his silver table. "You will wake up soon though. In fact that will happen now." Sherlock said as he he cut his arm and earned a "Ouch! What the-" from the man restrained on his silver table. "That's a way to say good afternoon. " Sherlock smiled as he took a drop of blood from the cut and put it on a piece of glass as proof of the guys death for Moriaty who was the one who called him to take care of this man named Charles Tong. 

"Why are you trying to kill me?" The man shouted and Sherlock cackled crazily. "Let's just say you messed with a very bad man who knows even worse men..like me." He said smiling sardonically. "Is there anything-" Sherlock cut him off and taped the guys mouth shut. "Jeez, you guys always gotta be loud. Some of you are quiet. Those are the smart ones." He said as he began cutting off the mans arm with a surgical smoothness, clean. There was nothing clean about it though as blood began spurting on his arm as he severed each limb. Even with the tape the screams were quite loud. 

It didn't matter though, Sherlock was in his brother's cabin no one could hear him for miles. "You know people say music calms people's pain." Sherlock said again toying with the man even though it wasn't like anything could help this man. Still he turned up a old boombox and out came blaring of The song Bullet with Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins. There's was something comforting in muffled screams and punk rock surrounding him as well as the sweet serenity of the smell of blood. "Most killers kill the people and then cut them up. Less mess. I'm different though. I love mess. Really I just love blood. " He said smugly with the smile of a true killer staring into the eyes of Charles as he bled out. After cutting every limb off and putting it in the black bag he counted his divine puzzle pieces.

"I think you guys are ready for the stage. I just have to clean up." Sherlock said talking to the bag like it was a good friend. After cleaning up and taking down all the plastic, he threw the bag in the back of his truck and headed into town to find Derbyshire street which where Moriaty wanted him to display his masterpiece that he was never going to be known for. He was too good for that. Once he found the first alley on Derbyshire street he got out his equipment to put together his masterpiece it was about 300 now so he not only had to be quiet but quick because 400 was around the earliest people got up for work on this street. He taped the hands together and suspended them on leather rope from a light hanger that currently was lightless. He then knitted the legs back together and sat the man's bottom half on the stairs to a door in the alley. The he put a knife in the in each elbow after knitting the arms back together and taped them to the wall and spray painted a message for the police. 

"Some say it's fun to be evil. I agree. It's terrific." It read. After cleaning up his equipment Sherlock got in his roommate, harry's truck and drove off. This wasn't his normal routine but sadly he didn't have the ability to use and break the hearts of the people he was meant to kill this time. If he did and John knew, John might drop the case. He didn't want any other lawyer. Even if he didn't drop the case he would ask what happened because he's trying so hard to be different from what he used to be. Sherlock didn't care what the man did what he did care about was if he got caught or sent to jail even for something other then murder. "Where have you been? It's 4 for christ sakes!" Harry said venomously whispering and Sherlock laughed. 

"Don't worry no drug buisness. Just had to help a friend." She sighed and punched his shoulder. "It better never be drug business again. Also I know you and John are fooling around...just...be careful...you break his heart and you are gone. Got it you twit?" He nodded and she smiled. "Good, now go sleep or paint whatever the fuck you do this early in the bloody morning." She said as she grouchily walked back to bed. "Phew." Sherlock exhaled as he hid his equipment bag under his bed. He actually felt exhausted, he usually did after a killing. A body is pretty heavy to carry to and from a car. 

He didn't quite remember how he became a hit man but it seemed like had been just a few months ago. He wasn't sure though. He knew Moriaty was the one asked him the most and most likely got him into doing it a lot. Hell, he probably started him on it. It was better for him then drugs. It wasn't safe though, not that Sherlock did safe. 

Sherlock didn't even breathe safely probably. He was so reckless and careless. The only thing he cared about was art. It's how it has always been. Yet somehow as he drifted to sleep he found himself trying to remember how this all started and questioning if all that matter to him was still painting. So much that he dreamt about it.

His dream was this he was hanging out with Moriaty back when he had black dreads, right now he has a blue mohawk. He was telling about how he might have a good way for Sherlock to get money, by killing. Then suddenly he was standing in a puddle of blood back to when his dad left. Except something was different because he wasn't a little kid, and his dad wasn't there it was just John standing there crying and Harry yelling except he couldn't make out her words. It was like he was seeing life from a fishbowl. The whole thing confused him and he had to shake his head when he awoke at 1600 to feel awake even. 

"You okay?" A voice asked which at first he thought was Harry but then when he blinked he saw it was, 

"Moriaty? What? why are you here?" The blue haired man laughed. "I want the trophy honey." He said and Sherlock groaned as he got up and opened his equipment bag, handing him the piece of glass and throwing the bag back under his bed. "Now, go. Jeez. I'm off today I want to sleep for at least an extra hour." Moriaty rolled his eyes, smiling maniacally as he took the window and went down the outside stairs. "Fucking weirdo" Sherlock said as he covered his head with a pillow trying to sleep just a little bit more.

That wasn't in the cards though. He realised this because right when he laid back down his phone rang. "Oh for bloody sakes! what?" He answered grouchily. "Well, good morning to you. Aren't you usually up by now?" John replied and Sherlock laughed. "What do you want, loser? Seriously you call me too much. Like you might like me or something." John laughed at his reply. "You wish honey. Anyway I was calling because last night when i called late last night. Sorry about that again,  
You said we could meet up today around well...now." Sherlock cursed under his breath, why did he have to feel like shit today of all days. 

Oh right because the world hates 'bad' people. "Oh. I'll be there soon. And it's fine I was up at the time, y'know.." Sherlock stopped talking trying to remember his alibi. "Painting. Yes, I know. You'll have to show me your some time." Sherlock sighed as he tried to get dressed and prop his phone between his phone and his head. "Yep, sure. Some time." He replies to John and John laughs. "What's got Mr. Laid-back all uptight? I could fix that, make you relax. After we talk paperwork." Sherlock laughed and smirked even though John couldn't see him. "I'm just tired I was up until 400. I like getting more sleep then I actually need. Now about that offer, that sounds quite nice. The question is will you live up to it?" John scoffs slightly annoyed. 

"Fuck off." Sherlock laughed as he locked his door heading outside. "Nah. I'd rather have you suck me off. I'll be there in 5 minutes, alright." Sherlock said as he put his phone in his back pocket and revved his motorcycle. 

"Hey, So you said we had crap to read and sign for my court date stuff." John nodded as Sherlock sat down. "Yeah, just a guilty plea and a paper signing that you did not know the people's age so that, we have more to use to get you no jail time. For right now, I have got them to give you 4 months of once a week community service." Sherlock nodded looking over the papers. "Well, as long as I don't have to eat Jail slug." Sherlock laughed smirking and John rolled his eyes. "You're all danger and charm but you're afraid of prison." John teased as he showed Sherlock where to sign. "I'm not afraid, please. I just know it be hard for me to rebuild my art cred. That and I would loose all my crap because Harry and me aren't friends. It's buisness, I don't pay rent or live there. She'll sell my crap." John did a sharp intake of breath. 

"A little harsh but I doubt you would make her put it in storage and pay for the storage place. You are too prideful in your independence." Sherlock laughed rolling his eyes. "That's not a lie." Sherlock said as he signed the papers after reading everything. "Anything else?" Sherlock asked raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Nope." John said biting his lip as he popped the p. He was so screwed. "Come here, boy toy. Sit on daddy's lap" Sherlock said teasingly patting his lap or specifically his crotch. John laughed as he got up rolling his eyes. 

"Shut up." John quipped but still smiled. It drove him crazy how Sherlock both made him want to punch a wall and be pushed against a wall by him. "I laugh because your on top of me and still I have all the power." John swatted at Sherlock's chest. "You swat but smile. Like you like me but you hate that you do." Sherlock teased and John rolled his eyes, swatting again. "Shut up." John said again and Sherlock chuckled. "Make me, preppy boy." Sherlock said now smiling sardonically because he really enjoyed pissing John off. 

The smile didn't last long because John followed commands easily kissing Sherlock. Sherlock smirked into the kiss and ran his hands under John's shirt as John tangled his hand in Sherlock's curly hair. John smiled into the kiss as he began pushing Sherlock's shirt up and began kissing down his chest gingerly biting softly and increasing pressure as he trailed down, rubbing at Sherlock's crotch. He licked a stripe up Sherlock's left hip bone and began biting and sucking at the area as he unzipped Sherlock's trousers and slipped his hand into Sherlock's pants. Sherlock sighed letting a quiet moan escape him as John licked at the hickey just left laughing. "Yeah, I have no power." He teased as he pulled Sherlock's rock hard cock out of his boxers. 

"Don't make me fuck you against a wall." Sherlock said smirking as John blushed as he licked up Sherlock's length and began sucking it and playing with his balls. Sherlock let out a throaty moan trying to keep quiet. So, john couldn't get fired or at least to be polite to his assistant Mary who was at her desk right in front John's office. "You think you have power. Ha!" Sherlock said smirking as he tangled his hands in John's short hair and began fucking into John's mouth. "That will never be the case." Sherlock said smirking all cynical charm as another low moan escaped him. John popped off Sherlock's member and sat back on his lap. 

"Sherlock..." John said nervously leaning his head against Sherlock's left shoulder. "What is it, baby?" Sherlock whispered all deep and seductive. Jeez this man was going to be the death of him. "I want you to fuck me...right now." John said flushed and Sherlock smirked laughing. "That's just the words I wanted to hear. Now, pant's off." Sherlock demanded as he began to kick off his shoes, John followed in suit. "Sit." Sherlock commanded right after John's boxers were off. 

John listened grinding down on Sherlock making him moan slightly surprised. "Aren't you eager?" He said smirking slyly. "Quite." John smiled biting his lip. "You know, you're really cute when you do that." Sherlock said smirking. "Yeah when there's something else on my lips." Sherlock smirked and kissed him. "Like mine. I would say my cock but that's just hot." John blushed and got up but Sherlock just pulled him back down. 

"No need for that." Sherlock licked his lips seductively. "Not yet anyway." He picked up john who yelped as he laid him against his desk. "Wait...you're okay with this right? Some guys aren't." Sherlock asked. He didn't need two court dates. "Oh god, yes." John blushed afterwards making Sherlock laugh as he got on his knees. A low throaty moan escaped John as Sherlock licked into John, jerking him off with his hands. 

John moaned loudly fisting his hands in Sherlock's hair. It was luckily muffled by him biting his lip to be quiet. Sherlock got up and John whimpered at the loss. Sherlock laughed smirking as he got lube out of his shoulder bag. He slipped a condom on slicking up his dick and John watched eagerly. John moaned low as Sherlock entered him and bottomed out fucking him hard and fast practically breaking his desk. He was wrecked in minutes. 

His bottom lip completely white from the pressure of his teeth as kept from crying out in moans able to break glass. "Holy fuck!" He said loudly as a medium moan escaped him as Sherlock unloaded inside him and he came across his shirt. "Shit." He cursed as Sherlock helped him off his desk that creaked as he dropped off it. "Here, John take my shirt." Sherlock says taking off his shirt and giving it to him as he put back on his pants and hoodie. "I so need an energy drink." John said laughing. "I don't know what I did to get bulldozed but damn that was..." Sherlock finished for him. "Incredible." He said smirking slyly.

"Yeah, I'm usually really horny after....painting." Sherlock paused recalling his alibi. "Anyway I got to get to work. Bye!" Sherlock said as he left looking normal except for his sex rocked hair. Not that Sherlock cared. Leaving john who looked completely normal except for the large Rolling Stones shirt that went halfway down his calves.


	8. Things are changing around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late but i have tow projects happening for school and I had a panic attack on monday leaving me too exhauseted to write.

Chapter Eight

"John, you know there is something different about this one." John cocked his head looking at the crime scene pictures "What is it, Lestrade?" He asked and Lestrade smiled. "This one he didn't seem to be phased by him. It seems this one wasn't courted. I think the murder is changing his methods." John furrowed his brows and Lestrade laughed. "Look at the body, the parts are put together as if the man is waiting. Why would he be waiting? Because this one didn't die of a broken heart." John nodded in understanding but laughed because it astounded him how Lestrade could be so brilliant and yet so unnoticed. Sure, he wasn't the best but he was quite good could figure out riddle killers like this easily. Now of course he already knew he wasn't courted because they talked to the victims family and friends it was the fact he could read the art of the murder. "It's too bad the guy tells them a different name every time. He also always makes sure he never meets anyone the victim knows. The only reason we know it's the same guy is the style of killing." John sighed as he packed up. 

"Well, hopefully we catch him soon were at four bodies now." Lestrade nodded and waved John off as he left. This was kind of the schedule, Go to work, work on case with Lestrade if he calls, Sex with Sherlock, Sometimes stay and watch friends with him and harry and then Go home. It's been like this for about two weeks. Today wasn't like the rest though. Or least John was afraid it would be because he had now been waiting for Sherlock for 25 minutes. He started calling a cab when Sherlock pulled in the parking lot. "Sorry-" John cut him off "What happened to you? You look like crap." This was true Sherlock's hair was in complete disarray, his shirt was covered in dirt and paint, and he had a black eye. "I got in a fight because of something stupid." John nodded. 

"You didn't start it I guess then?" John asked and Sherlock laughed as he handed John his helmet. "I'm surprised you don't think I did with how lowly you think of me." John rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around slack as Sherlock revved his bike and pulled out of the parking lot. 

1 hour earlier.

"You said we needed to talk?" Sherlock said as Moriaty's body guards closed the doors to the completely black room that was barren except for a throne. Typical, the man was psychotic and arrogant. He of course, would think he needs a room with just throne. 

"You didn't follow my rules. You didn't break the assignment's heart." Moriaty spoke and Sherlock laughed. "So? Leaves less of a trace. Isn't that good?" Now it was Moriaty's turn to laugh. "I give you a way to do things for a reason. You don't follow those rules I give you well-" Sherlock cut him off smirking. "What are you gonna do play a fiddle? Make my ears bleed?" Sherlock quipped and Moriaty smiled, full of sin and power still Sherlock stayed fearless. "Boys, show him how we have fun." Moriaty snapped and immediately Sherlock coughed as blow came from behind him hitting him directly in the back of the head then the other kicked him to his knees. Sherlock laughed "that's all you got?" He teased smiling with bloody teeth from accidentally biting his tongue. 

"It would be but you won't shut up." Moriaty said as One guard punched him in the eye, the other the stomach. They picked him up Sherlock kicking and punching as much he could with tied hands. Moriaty laughed as they took him outside. Moriaty took out a knife from his pant pocket. Sherlock tensed but kept calm sighing breathlessly as Moriaty cut his hands free. Not that Sherlock could get away. 

The guards had a firm grip on each arm. Sherlock coughed hard as he hit the floor after they kicked the back of his knees letting him go. Pounding him into the dirt as Moriaty laughed manically. "This, is your only warning. I don't care if your pretty Harry will kick you out for using your precious John. I have a method. Follow it or die." Sherlock got up rolling his eyes. "Bite me." He quipped as he got up and began looking for his motorcycle. He found it brushing a lot of the dirt off but most stuck in the dried paint on his shirt. 

He cursed checking his watch, "I'm gonna be late to pick up John now! How lovely" he murmured to himself as he started his bike. 

Now.

Sherlock stretched hissing in ache as they walked inside. "Harry is making macaroni and cheese." Sherlock mentioned trying to keep John's focus off of the fight as he unlocked the door. "John! You're gonna be happy today I made my special macaroni and cheese." John smiled brightly at Harry as she began putting out three plates on the bar for the three of them. John may not like Sherlock but he did like the perks of messing with him. 

It wasn't like the guy was too bad anyway. "It's still crazy to me how you two are a thing. Like you guys are electrons to protons. Not meant to touch." Harry pondered as she began eating the pasta. It was called special because she adds pepper and oil/thin dressing. Making a light macaroni salad almost. John choked a little on his soda luckily Harry barely noticed his reaction of surprise to her assumption of him and Sherlock's status. He thought about saying something but decided against it because even though they never really got along Harry was always over protective of him when it came to romance. 

"Can you believe the project Ms.Hudson is giving us, Harry?" Harry laughed and John figured he should to. "She wants us to paint someone we care about. I don't care about anyone." Harry rolled her eyes pushing Sherlock and John smiled. "What about John? I mean I know you guys are just dating casually but, it's the closest you have ever come to caring. And don't tell me you guys are just fooling around because Sherlock you haven't had any other people around and that's not like you." Hearing this piqued John's thoughts. "Would I be jealous if he was? I mean I have never fooled around. Do I really want my sister think I'm dating a guy like this even if it's just casual to her." John thought to himself. "Well I never asked John out so I don't think that's the case." Harry laughed rolling her eyes as she put the dishes in the sink for the two men rinsing them off. "Thank you." John muttered "Then why are you keeping to one bird, stone?" Harry asked and Sherlock shrugged and for some reason just the fact that John had Sherlock all to himself even if not exclusively gave him relief, maybe even happiness.

"John." Sherlock paused smirking and raising an eyebrow, John blushed because he knew that even without Sherlock giving away everything with his facial expression that his sister Harry knew exactly what they were going to go do. John smiled shyly following Sherlock to his bedroom. "Can you believe her? I mean I'm glad she thinks were dating because if she knew our arrangement she'd kick me out and would treat you like you're five." Sherlock asked but John knew he didn't need to answer. Sherlock pushed him gently on to the side of the bed and John yelped quietly, startled a bit. Sherlock laughed smiling ravishingly with eyes full of desire. It didn't matter how much the lust of it all scared John.

It was all too powerful. 

John pulled Sherlock down toward his face by his leather jacket. Sherlock hissed in pain but smirked because he didn't care how in pain he was. He needed this. He need the release and relief of sex. He needed power. Sherlock pulled off John's tie raising an eyebrow and smiling at John making sure, that John knew what he was about to do. 

John smiled blushing slightly and biting his bottom lip. Sherlock laughed as he tied up John's hands, trailing wet kisses down his arms as he came back down to John's face. Joining his lips with John's kissing him hard and grinding down onto John's crotch earning a silent moan from John. It was all feeling and it fuelled Sherlock on. John gripped at John's current entanglement of curls that were meant to be a mohawk but currently just a mess of dirt and curls because of the fight. "Wait...You're not in danger are you?" John asked breaking the kiss. Sherlock groaned in frustration. 

"Like I said it was stupid. The guy is nuts. If he was gonna kill me, all I would have to do is call Mycroft and tell him I have a family assignment for him. Don't worry you aren't losing your case." John couldn't quite pinpoint why Sherlock thinking he was just worried about the case made him feel hurt but it did. It didn't matter because the minute Sherlock started pushing his shirt up and biting at the skin by his hip bones gingerly licking over the area. He was lost in ecstasy, lust, everything. Lost in Sherlock. Sherlock unzipped John's trousers pulling them off impatiently, John kicked off his shoes shucking off his trousers as well. "Aren't you eager?" John teased and Sherlock rolled his eyes as he threw off his trousers. 

His shoes already off, he had kicked them off right when he got inside. "John, let's switch. I want your mouth." Sherlock whispered the last part in John's ear teething at the top. Sherlock laid against the headboard pulling John onto him. "Oof! You ass." John teased grinding down onto Sherlock making him groan in pleasure. "Yeah, well you're a tease." Sherlock shot back playfully as John began pulling off Sherlock's pants. Making sure to brush up Sherlock's member as much as possible. 

It was driving Sherlock nuts as John threw the piece of clothing off the bed. Which was exactly what John wanted. Sherlock let out a throaty sigh of relief as John took him in his mouth. Immediately Sherlock took all the power John had from him. Gripping his short locks hard in his hands pushing John down lightly. This was it. It was exactly what Sherlock needed to forget he almost killed only an hour ago. 

To forget the headache beating in his head. Hell it could cure it if John kept it up, in fact he was sure it was going to as it began to fade as John began playing with Sherlock's balls as well. Sherlock let out a long loud moan as he unloaded into John's mouth. John laughed wiping his mouth as he laid back against the headboard. "You really needed that huh?" John asked smiling and Sherlock nodded. "I really did. Wanna go watch friends?" Sherlock breathed and John shrugged. "How could I resist?" He teased as they went to join Harry in the living room.


	9. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Alcholism and abuse references
> 
> If you can't handle it then skip the flashback.

Chapter Nine

Sherlock was lucky Moriaty didn't notice he wasn't courting the victims until he didn't do it for a second time. The man had too much trust in Sherlock. Which was good for Sherlock. Quite. Moriaty did notice though early on. This put Sherlock on thin ice.

Not that Sherlock cared. As long as he had a bed and Mycroft in case things actually dangerous. Having someone like John was pretty nice too. Their arraignment had been going on for about two weeks now. John was worried because Sherlock seemed to be roughened up a lot lately. No matter how much John didn't want to admit it, he was starting to like Sherlock.

Starting to feel a tug in his stomach when Sherlock grinned. It made him even more nervous around Sherlock because he knew how bad it would be if he fell for Sherlock. Maybe, Mary was right to warn him. He was sensitive, caring and as Sherlock would put it uptight. Still though it felt like every difference he had from Sherlock made him crave Sherlock even more. Like he was slowly becoming addicted to the unknown and the dangerous. 

It's probably how he ended up getting high with him. "Where we going?" John asked giggling. "Somewhere. Come on, just follow me." Sherlock chimed pulling John along down a alleyway by Sherlock's loft. "Here. John grab a color." Sherlock said throwing John a bag of spray paint cans. Normally John would never do this. He was high though and if Sherlock can talk him into smoking he could talk him into doing this if he wasn't high as a kite. 

John picks up a purple can giving it a good shake as he began spraying. "What are you doing?" Sherlock asked as he sifted through the bag looking for his stencil. "You'll see." John chirped tugging a smirk of curiosity and amusement on Sherlock's dopey face. Sherlock positioned his stencil and began spraying a little kid with a mohawk onto the barren red brick. Once he was done he spray painted the words next generation abouve. Sherlock turned to look at John's art and gasped quietly laughing. 

"Really John? You sap." John giggled grinning. John had spray painted Sherlock's name with John's over it in black, a sloppy heart surrounding it. "Do you like it?" John asked skipping over to Sherlock which was silly since Sherlock was only three feet away. "It's a little well..." He paused and John raised an eyebrow his high wearing off. "What?" He spat, Sherlock sighed. "John, it's romantic which not what fuck buddies do." John looked down nervously. "Oh...sorry. It's the high, made me stupid...I guess." John stammered, he was starting feel sick almost. 

Like what Sherlock said was a contagious cold. John didn't get it, Sherlock didn't want more then what they had but wasn't fucking anyone else on the side. It just didn't make sense. He liked the danger the risk but if this was gonna be like this and he was just gonna be tossed aside eventually. He had to get out now. "Sherlock, I'm leaving." Sherlock raised his head in confusion and shock. 

"What?" He asked and John sighed shaking slightly. "I'm dropping the case. I'm getting too involved. I should of never agree to this....this arrangement." John got out his phone and started dialling for Mycroft. "I'm sorry." He chipped cut off before he could add anything. Sherlock kissed him pushing up against the wall making him drop his phone. "Please. Don't. Do. This." Sherlock said between kisses. It was hard for John to resist. John pushed him off. 

"I'm starting to like you! I can't do this. I can't do the case! I can't..." John pleaded and Sherlock sighed. "Fine! Fuck you! Go running to my goddamn brother." Sherlock sneered as he packed up the spray equipment. "You're too uptight for me anyway." Sherlock scoffed walking off leaving John alone. John wiped a tear from his eye as he picked up his phone and dialled Mycroft. "Hello? Can you pick me up. I'm in the Alley by the coffee shop on Sherlock's road." John's hand shook slightly as he said his name. He could do this. 

He could walk away. Unlike last time.

1 year ago.

"John, please. Please tell me your gonna leave him. Come back home." Mary had cried through the phone when John called after another one of Avery's drunken outbursts. "I-I don't know....I love him so much." John said crying into the phone. Mary sighed. 

"I'm sorry John but I'm not letting this go on I'm calling the police there and telling them to get you." John screamed throwing his phone shattering the screen. He pulled up his legs shaking. He shook ferociously as he pulled Avery's coat into him. "I guess this is goodbye..." He choked out as the sirens began wail around the house.

Now.

"Are you okay?" Mycroft asked and John shook his head. 

"You wanna talk?" John shook his head as he limped into his room letting himself fall on the bed. Maybe it was too early. God, I'm stupid, he groaned quietly to himself trying not to think about Avery. Trying not to run his hands against his scars and cry. "John?" Lestrade poked his head in. "Mycroft called me. You look wrecked." Lestrade said laughing comfortingly as he closed the door behind himself. 

"Tell me what happened and I swear if he hurt you like Avery he is so dead." John laughed wiping a tear as Lestrade sat on the side of the bed. "I told him it's over because I'm starting to like him and-and...he doesn't like me....." John sighed as Lestrade laughed smiling. "Well, y'know what I say?" Lestrade asked and John laughed. 

"Fuck him?" 

That's right." Lestrade said smirking. "Now stop crying. We're gonna eat a bunch of ice cream and watch crappy horror movies. Sound good?" John smiled. "Yeah, real good." He replied stretching.


	10. Tough love

Chapter Nine

A week later.

The room was spinning as Sherlock came to. He could feel that he was on his knees but not much else. He knew where he was though, Moriaty's warehouse. The room started to lose it's distortion and it reassured him that he was right. "Can you see yet? I tried to choose a weak drug." Moriaty dried. 

He obviously was very annoyed with Sherlock. "I can see. Are you still being ridiculous?" Sherlock quipped and Moriaty laughed. "You don't get do you if you keep not following my rules you are going to end up a very dead man." Moriaty whispered into Sherlock's left ear, pulling his head back by his hair making Sherlock's breath hitch. Sherlock wasn't scared though he had a plan. As Moriaty walked back to his throne, Sherlock wiggled his foot calling Mycroft. "Oh I doubt that. There's more to me then a mohawk and paint stained shirts." Sherlock scoffed spitting on the floor because whatever drug Moriaty gave him it made his mouth taste terrible. 

"Now, I'm giving you one more chance. If you don't follow the rules this time. Well, you won't even be drugged. You'll just randomly-" He snaps something in half but Sherlock can't see what it is because he's keeping his eyes to the floor. "-Die. Just in case you don't believe me though. Boys." He snapped calling over his muscles because as always Moriaty never got his own hands dirty. Only everyone else's. No matter how scary he acted he really had nothing unless he got someone to get it for him. Moriaty is the definition of an adult baby. 

Sherlock groaned as he was pulled out of the kneeling position he came to in. It was needless to have pulled him up because just as quick he was kicked to the dirt floor outside just like last time. He hoped Mycroft was getting there soon because the throbbing from hitting the ground and pain in his back as they gave him a few good kicks, but then they pulled him back up again. Then it all stopped as bright lights blinded him. "I see you have something I need. Him. Drop or my helicopter can have the two snipers driving it kill you with 100% accuracy." Sherlock grinned feeling relief hearing his brother's voice. He groaned as he hit the floor again and got up brushing the caked dirt off himself. 

"Lemme think...You're not gonna tell me anything huh?" Mycroft quipped obviously annoyed. "Y'know I was at a fucking date when you called?" Mycroft snapped but all Sherlock did was laugh and groan when a light blow from his brother came at his shoulder. "Sorry, it's just I had no way to get home. I kinda was drugged here." Mycroft eyes widened in worry. "Drugged?! Sherlock tell me what's going on, this is the third time I've had to pick you up from some place in the last three months." Sherlock stretched yawning as Mycroft started the car. 

"Well, I kind of got involved with the wrong people and now I have to either continue follow the rules or die or whatever is stopping me from being corruptive will be killed. Currently it's my death because there's nothing stopping me from following the rules but me." Mycroft shook his head groaning. "Sherlock, you're smart and creative. Why are you doing stupid shit like this? You could afford a house but instead you're living with my best friend's sister. I mean drugs? Why were you selling drugs? You just got out of rehab three months ago!" Mycroft shouted at him but Sherlock didn't even flinch. 

"One of my friends had drugs to get rid of. I was just helping out." Mycroft groaned in pure annoyance now clutching the stirring wheel forcefully. "Jesus fucking christ. You need to get your shit together." Mycroft said as he pulled into the driveway to his apartment building. "Wait, why are we-" Mycroft cut Sherlock off. "Because you are gonna stay here tonight. I'm gonna make you tell me everything or you can't leave. I have a guest room for a reason, brother. Until you talk that's where you live. Don't fucking think I can't make you stay. Remember I work for the government of the soil you standing on right now." Sherlock sighed laughing as they headed upstairs. "You really want me to stay here when John lives here?" Mycroft sighed. "Yes, because I actually think he's good for you. Maybe if you treated him like more then a fuck buddy. He could not only make you not go to jail but help you. Oh I don't know get your fucking shit together!" Mycroft piqued the last part as he dropped his keys in the bowl. 

"Now go sit on the couch. I'm gonna go tell John what's going on okay?" Sherlock shrugged like he cared what John had going on his life. Well, he felt a tinge of curiosity but it wasn't like he was gonna fulfil that tinge. It didn't matter though because just as Mycroft was leaving John's room, john pushed through. "I want to know too. 'Cause I know you'll ask me to take the case back. Beg me until I do and then I'll take one goddamn look at his stupid face and-" he stopped realising Sherlock was right there in the living room. "Hi." Sherlock greeted waving and smirking. John glared sitting next Sherlock but not acknowledging him. More of watching him and Mycroft because like he said he wanted to know what's going on.

"I'm not mad at you know. I just realised-" Sherlock cut him off. "That I'm bad for you? I'm bad for everyone." Sherlock said laughing but John only glared. "That jot funny." Sherlock shook his head smirking. "You don't get it. I crave being bad. It keeps people away. People aren't really my thing." John scoffed and Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Alright. Alright. Now tell us what's going on." Mycroft stated as he got up to answer the knock at the door. "Lestrade!" Mycroft exclaimed grinning. "I'm so sorry about tonight, I had pick up that trainwreck. Come on, sit down." Mycroft pointed at Sherlock who's jaw dropped just as John's eyes widened. 

"Wait-You guys-a date?" John and Sherlock said in unison making them laugh and John turn a light shade of pink. "What? Is it really that surprising?" Lestrade asked and John laughed. "A little." John chimed and Sherlock sighed. "Shall I begin now?" Mycroft sighed frowning. "Lestrade, you don't need to be here go hang in my room. It's gonna get ridiculous out here." Lestrade nodded leaving the room.  
"Ok begin, and know you can't lie because I will be asking someone to watch you to make sure you didn't lie." Sherlock groaned. 

"John can't be here then. You don't want him to know." Mycroft sighed shooing John off with his left hand. "Now please, tell me what's going on. I'm worried sick about you." Sherlock sighed pushing his hair back. "I'm a serial killer. That place you picked me up is Moriaty's warehouse. He is who I'm killing for. So i guess hit man is more the word." Mycroft sighed covering his face and looking up. "Hit man?" Mycroft whispered weakly. "Yes, I offered. There's a system I have to follow though and I just don't want to follow it anymore. It would make me get kicked out by Harry. I doubt John would want my case if I was following the system-" Mycroft cut him off. "What's the system?" He asked, Sherlock laughed out of nervousness. 

"I have to date the people before I turn him into dead art." Mycroft blinked. "You're the messenger?" Sherlock laughed smiling. "That's what they're calling me?" Sherlock retorted, Mycroft nodded. "Well, I can keep him from killing you but...I can't get rid of him. As you know Moriaty as a lot of puppy dogs that unlike you think he really is all that." Sherlock laughed. "Yeah I know." Mycroft sighed. "I can slowly make them see as you do. Teach the old dog a few tricks as they say." Sherlock laughed smiling. 

"I'm lucky I have you huh?" Sherlock groaned as Mycroft punched his shoulder. "You're damn right you bloody idiot." Mycroft laughed and Sherlock shook his head. "So, we're good?" Mycroft chuckled. "Yeah. You better hope John is gonna take your case back though, if you got a new lawyer now you would go to jail for sure. Being that your court date is next week." Sherlock nodded as Mycroft got up to go get John. "John, we need to talk." John came out and sat down quietly. "So, do you want me back on his case" John asked and Mycroft nodded. 

"I'll do it but not if Sherlock is still gonna be well, y'know." Mycroft laughed. "Don't worry, I have a arrangement. One that punishes Sherlock but also could be good for the both of you in the end." Sherlock looked up confused and annoyed. "What is this arrangement?" He asked and Mycroft nodded "You and John will date. Like a real couple. You don't agree and I will drop you and let everyone know what you just told me." Sherlock groaned but laughed. "Seriously, what does that entail?" Mycroft smiled. "Dates, PDA, Trust, The whole nine yards." John's eyes widened as a blush flourished across his cheeks. "You think I'm okay with this?" John shook his head laughing hysterically. 

"It will be good for you John, because Sherlock is a good guy. He just needs to get his shot together. You're a guy who needs to be shown love isn't what you thought it was. You guys obviously get along. Either you agree, or Sherlock goes to jail. What he's doing is quite illegal. I can get rid of it make him stop, but only if you agree to this." John sighed. "Fine I'll do it." Sherlock laughed. "I think this is ridiculous. Sadly, I don't want jail. Anything else I have to do for you to keep our secret?" Mycroft shrugged. "Move out of harry's. In fact, you guys are gonna move in together." John gasped sighing, exasperated. "You are going to regret this, Mycroft." John stated. "So, am I stay here tonight?" Mycroft nodded. 

"Lestrade is as well, so you'll sleep with John. " john turned back from going to his room. "Lestrade isn't even going to sleep in the guest room." Mycroft put up his finger. "Remember if you don't listen to me." Mycroft left his sentence unfinished because he knew John knew what would happen. Sherlock smirked getting up slapping John's ass as he pulled him to John's room. 

"Come on, honey." He chirped.


	11. I'm sorry...

it's too bad i'm sadly having trouble coming up with how to go from what I have just done. I'm sorry to say i but I think I'm going to put this story on hold just for a little while (hopefully) but who knows maybe i'll never figure out what to do with it. I tried for hours on end these two weeks to come up with ideas and nothing comes to mind. I tried to do a smutty filler chapter but the rhythm just wouldn't come, I couldn't even figure out how to just fill space. So this masterpiece is going on hold. I will try my best to get back on track asap but unfortunately I can't really control when I get ideas. So please just be patient I will hopefully finish this one day because I do eventually want to turn this into a novel. 

For now it will be on hold though so this is I guess more of a see ya soon then a goodbye. I hope all of you can understand I really wish it wasn't like this because I do wish it wasn't like this I want to write and I'm frustrated I can't right now but sadly I can't control how my ideas come to me just how they come to you as novels or ficlets or whatever.


End file.
